Character Approval/Sydney Sketchers
Lexi 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Sydney Sketchers is technically the oldest out of Jasmine and James Sketcher’s 5 children. Sydney formerly had 1 older sister who was 5 years older than her but she died due to a tragic light leaping accident when Sydney was 5 years old. She currently has 4 siblings. ' '''Sydney’s parents sucked at being a parent. They didn’t care whether their children starved to death, or in other words, they were horrible at parenting. When Phoebe, Sydney’s sole older sister, when she was alive, had to tackle the complicated job of raising her younger siblings. Sydney helped her a lot, and learned lots of stuff from her sister. Through Phoebe, Sydney was able to find a source of hope and happiness. She looked up to Phoebe. ' One day, a tragedy happened. Claire(one of Sydney’s younger sister), who was 4 at that time, accidentally ran into Phoebe who was preparing to light leap. Claire fortunately was unharmed, but Phoebe was in the light, slowly fading away. Sydney watched in devastation, and the fact that there was nothing she could do hurt her the most. After Phoebe died, Sydney was never the same again. Her smile decreased. She ate less. Talked less. Everyone that cared about her saw how Phoebe’s death affected her. After all, Phoebe was like a mother to her. She took care of her, sang lullabies when Sydney had nightmares, and her whole world was filled with Phoebe. ''' '''Sydney had to take care of her little siblings after Phoebe passed away. Claire, who’s one year younger than her, helped her out with the responsibility--partly because she was the cause to Phoebe’s death--. Sydney did a great job of taking care of her siblings, however, she never thought of herself as good as Phoebe when it came to taking care of her siblings. Time came when she was successful of being admitted into Foxfire. She considered the option of missing school to take care of her siblings, but in the end she was enrolled into the prestigious school. She became known for her leader-like characteristics and shone within her classes for her perfect grades. She soon was all the mentors’ favorite prodigy and was praised countless times for her achievements. Despite all those good notes, she never lost her humble and down-to-earth personality. She always made sure her siblings were well taken care of. Now, she’s 17 year old who’s Level 7 at Foxfire. 2) '''What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. She's humble, and down-to-earth. She's a great leader and a motivator. She became much more cautious with herself after manifesting as an Enhancer in Level 3. She's kind, but strict when she needs to and is a fun and interesting person to associate with. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Lisa(BlackPink) 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Good at being a leader and excelling at her subjects. Wants to be better at taking care of her siblings, and is bad at Levitation and Breath Control. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) She's an Enhancer. ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved